life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Wiki Life is Strange:Administradores
Olá caro (a) leitor(a)! Quem será que está por trás da nossa querida enciclopédia deste fabuloso jogo, da pagina Wiki Life is Strange? Conheça a staff: Allejuu (Fundador da Wiki), ativo Ketric (Administradora), ativa Synysterhawk (Administrador), ativo Allejuu Cada um deles tem um foco de determinado conteúdo. o Allejuu está focado no conteúdo do prequel, do Life is Strange: Before the Storm, variando do conteúdo em geral e dando uma auxiliada no conteúdo do Life is Strange. Ketric A administradora Ketric está focada em diversos pontos do universo de Life is Strange. Os principais personagens do mesmo já se encontram prontos, e auxilia no primeiro jogo e também na prequel. Grande parte dos resumos e informações de personagens foram feitas por ela. Synysterhawk O administrador Synysterhawk preza pelos detalhes em cada página de Life is Strange. Tendo cuidadosamente traduzido e inserindo novas informações de personagens principais do universo de Life is Strange e Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Opiniões dos administradores A grande pergunta que fica é: Por qual motivo vocês começaram a fazer uma wikia de Life is Strange em português brasileiro? Alleju responde: O principal motivo no meu ponto de vista, opinião pessoal, é que faltava algo para trazermos a comunidade brasileira de Life is Strange. No Brasil, temos muitos fãs e amantes deste fabuloso game feito pela DONTNOD Entertainment e Deck Nine Games. Temos uma base, porque não termos uma wikia? No inicio foi complicado mas hoje estamos desenvolvendo muito bem. E o conteúdo que Life is Strange possui é realmente fantástico, pela história e pelo drama desenvolvido pela série. Ketric responde: Eu sempre fiquei decepcionada com a falta de informação e a própria falta de wikis sobre jogos, séries, destinadas à comunidade brasileira, e com Life is Strange não foi diferente. Realmente sempre tive o desejo de começar uma wikia em português sobre o jogo, mas faltava a oportunidade e também coragem, porque quando comecei a fazer minhas primeiras edições na wiki inglesa não tinha o contato de ninguém que gostasse de Life is Strange e estivesse disposto a me ajudar nesse projeto. Agora, com 150 páginas criadas em menos de 2 meses, sinto que me juntar à esta wiki foi uma das melhores escolhas que já fiz, e acho que temos potencial suficiente não só para trazer o conteúdo já existente na wiki original, mas também para criar o nosso. Synysterhawk responde: Sempre fui o tipo de pessoa que, quando se interessa por um universo, gosta de mergulhar nele de cabeça, tentando descobrir todas as informações possíveis sobre ele, como se ele realmente fosse real e os seus criadores apenas nos presenteassem com mais informações sobre ele ao longo do tempo. Adquiri esse gosto com as obras de Tolkien e George R. R. Martin e acabei o passando também para outras coisas ao longo do tempo, como para Life is Strange, que na minha opinião também tem um universo muito rico a ser explorado. Imagino que existam outros iguais a mim nesse quesito, mas que possuem uma barreira na busca por novos conhecimentos desse universo de que tanto gostam: não saberem falar outro idioma, como o inglês. Não quero que isso às impeça, por isso, mesmo que as vezes eu acabe ficando ausente da Wiki por questões externas, sempre vou voltar, para ajudar essas pessoas e para contribuir com os outros administradores, que tem feito um trabalho incrível em ajudar tanto essas pessoas que gostam de algo mais imersivo, quanto aquela que apenas estavam em dúvida em relação à alguma coisa, ajudando-a a compreender um pouco mais desse grande universo que temos em LiS